


Yeah Cas, This is Perfect

by AMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas imagine - Freeform, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Season 8 Spoilers, homeless!Cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/AMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas gets kicked out of the bunker, he comes to you for a place to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah Cas, This is Perfect

You were startled awake by your phone ringing. Groggily, you sat up and glanced over at your alarm clock, the glowing numbers reading 1:38. You groaned and picked your phone up to see who the hell would be calling this early. It was an unknown number with an area code that you didn't recognize. Of course. You pushed the green button and put it up to your ear, managing a very sleepy, "Hello?"  
"Y/N?" A familiar voice asked, a little too loud. You winced and pulled the phone a little ways from your ear, now a lot less sleepy.  
"Cas? Are you ok?"  
He was quiet for a minute. "No."  
You furrowed your brow in concern. He sounded scared. "Hey," you asked softly, "what's wrong?"  
"I...I'm no longer an angel."  
You tensed up, shocked. "Y/N? Are you still on the phone?" Cas asked.  
"I, um, yeah. I'm still here," you replied. "What do you mean, you're no longer an angel?"  
"I lost my grace," he said simply.  
"How?"  
The former angel sighed. "Metatron. He wasn't what he seemed. Heaven's closed for now, and he took my grace." He took in a deep breath. "I'm human."  
You pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to process all that he just told you. "Well, um, where are you?"  
"Outside."  
"Of my house?"  
"Yes."   
You got up and walked to your window. Sure enough, there was Cas, standing in your yard with a phone and looking like a lost puppy. He wasn't wearing his usual trench coat and suit, but instead a dirty sweat shirt and some jeans. "That's creepy, dude," You said, letting out a lift laugh. "I'm gonna come let you in, ok?"  
"Thank you." You sat in silence for a moment before remembering that he most likely didn't know how to hang up the phone.  
"I'm gonna hang up now, ok?"  
"Ok," he replied. You hung up your phone and ran your fingers through your hair. Cas, a human? You were surprised he came to you. You wondered how long he had been like this. The Winchesters usually kept you up to date with these kinds of things, but you guessed that they had been busy with their own drama lately. It was always something new with those boys.  
You padded barefoot to the front door. You unlocked it and opened it, now seeing your friend up close. He was in worse shape than you thought. "Cas, no offense man, but you need a shower. You reek." You gestured for him to come inside, trying not to gag.  
"Thank you for letting me come here."  
"Anything for a friend," you said, smiling. "Now go, clean yourself, please." You ushered him to the bathroom. "Just, um, once you're in, I'll get your clothes and wash them. Ok?"  
He thanked you profusely before getting in the shower. You took his clothes and headed to the laundry room, humming a little tune to yourself and starting the wash. Once they were in, you busied yourself by folding out the couch-bed and putting on a few blankets and pillows for him to feel comfortable.

Just as you were pulling his clothes out of the dryer, Cas came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. As you handed him his clothes, you couldn't help but notice that he had dropped more than just a few pounds.  
"Cas, you looked like you haven't eaten in days!"  
He looked away from you and said quietly, "I haven't. I've been living off of handouts and other things I can find."  
You felt a pang of pity for the former angel. "Well, how about I make you a good meal?"  
His eyes lit up at the thought of food. "Really?"  
"Yeah," you smiled.  
"Thank you so much," He said as he pulled you into a tight hug.   
"Since when did you start hugging people?" You chuckled.  
"I suppose I start now." He pulled away and grinned at you.  
You blushed a little and smiled back. "Well, I'm gonna go make the food, ok? You go get changed." He nodded and headed back to the bathroom. You walked to the kitchen to rummage through your fridge, making a mental note to have Cas tell you the whole story once you've gotten some food in him.

"So," you said, sitting across from friend. "What's the story?"  
He finished scraping the last bits of food from his plate and scooped it in to his mouth. It looked so strange, having a man that used to be an angel in your house, eating your food like he was starving.  
"Well," he said after swallowing the last of his food, "Do you remember when I told you about the angel Metatron?"  
You nodded. "Bookworm, solitary dude? Gonna help you save heaven?"  
"Yes, I suppose that's a way to describe him. Well, he lied about opening the gates to heaven. He stole my grace and the angels fell out of heaven."  
"All angels?" You asked in disbelief.  
He nodded. "They lost most of their grace, but yes. Only Metatron has access to heaven now."  
"Wow," you said, letting the new information sink in. Angels are now everywhere on Earth, roaming around, and possibly angry and dangerous. "What about you, Cas? What happened to you?"  
"I had nowhere to go. The Winchesters took me in for a while, but Dean told me I had to leave. I was homeless for a good while, but it's getting colder outside, so, I came to you." He looked up at you and smiled. "Thank you for taking me in, Y/N."  
"Anytime, Cas. I'm sorry you had to live like that. I can't believe Dean would just kick you out."  
For a moment, you saw something flash in Castiel's eyes, an emotion that passed before you could read it. "They're dealing with...family issues."  
"Let me guess," you said. "One of them went and did something stupid, so the other one did something equally stupid to save their asses."  
Cas smiled a bit. "Something like that."  
The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes. You stood up and grabbed his plate, saying, "Well, I'll take care of this. I made up the bed in the living room for you." You dumped his plate in the sink before going over to see if he needed anything else. "Sorry, that's all the blankets I could find," you said apologetically. He smiled.  
"This is wonderful, Y/N. Thank you."  
"Anytime, Cas." You said, grinning. "Well, I'm going back to bed." You yawned. "Come get me if you need anything." You walked back to your room and shut the door quietly, then hoped into bed and snuggled down under your covers. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

It must have been only an hour later when your door creaked open. You woke instantly and tensed, ready to grab a weapon before hearing a quiet, "Y/N? Are you awake?" Relieved, you say up and turned to face your friend, yawning and rubbing your eyes.   
"Yeah, Cas, you ok?"  
"I was wondering if you had any more spare blankets."  
"Sorry, Cas, those were all my blankets." You thought for a moment before lifting up the corner of your blankets. "I'm kinda cold, too. There's room." You smiled at him.  
He hesitated for a moment before walking over and burrowing under the covers, facing you and looking into your eyes. "Thank you," he said.  
You smiled sweetly at him. "You don't need to thank me."  
"I want to."  
He leaned in and kissed your forehead. You smiled shyly and felt your cheeks turn a shade of pink. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around you. You stiffened in surprise.  
"Is this ok?" He asked, sounding unsure.  
"Yeah, Cas," you said, relaxing in to his arms. You buried your face in the crook of his neck. "It's perfect."


End file.
